Various probe covers are in use for the purpose of preventing contamination when the probe is reused. These prior art probe covers normally incorporate some type of outer jacket which is at least partially removed to expose a protected inner sheath. The sheath covers the probe in use such as during insertion of a thermometer into a patent's mouth. Prior art probe covers have generally utilized layers of bonded plastic strips. The strips are bonded along their longitudinal edges to produce a tubular inner sheath into which the temperature probe is received. To provide for relative ease of insertion, the tubular sheath is made of substantially a greater diameter than the largest temperature probe contemplated for use with the sheath. Such a configuration produces a relatively loose relationship between the temperature probe end and the inner sheath, such that less than a fully desirable thermal conductivity is produced in that the plastic material is not drawn tautly over the temperature probe end. Further, upon removal of the temperature probe, the sheath remains extended with its contaminated outer surface exposed. In the disposal of the probe cover then, this outer sheath may contact the user or other articles and thereby ultimately contaminate other patients.
It is therefor desirable to have a temperature probe cover that enhances the thermal conductivity between the temperature probe end and the surrounding environment, and which facilitates the sanitary disposal of the contaminated probe cover. Such a device is particularly desirable where it is adaptable to a wide range of temperature probe end sizes.